drrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions
Overview These are jobs given by (or merely processed and approved by) the Royal Council, or fellow Citizens for the people of Academia to take on. If one of your characters takes on a mission, a channel will be created for the task and someone will help by playing 'Dungeon Master' to guide characters through the story. Once completed, participants will receive loot equivalent to the difficulty and demands of the job, and the thread/channel will be archived. Difficulty Ranking Bounties and Missions may be classified in terms of difficulty (from lowest to highest: E-Rank, D-Rank, C-Rank, B-Rank, A-Rank, S-Rank). The higher the difficulty, the harder things will be, and the higher the likelihood of failure for even the strongest, most intelligent Bounty takers. That said, if completed, the higher-ranked Bounties and Missions will yield greater rewards! Rank E These barely count as missions. These always take place within Shi'Kharia City, and might be anything from washing dishes, babysitting, mowing a lawn, etc. Rank D The second easiest of all missions. These missions usually require physical labor and consist of mundane jobs such as the finding lost animals or items of little value. These missions usually take place within the city and will never carry any possible danger. Rank C These missions usually involve the escorting people or objects, finding lost items in places other than your respective town, etc. Delivering packages to distant places are usually counted as C rank missions as well. These missions may possibly be dangerous. Rank B Defending someone or something important, carrying important stuff or the assassination of weak or unprotected person(s) are missions of this rank. Because of this, the risk of a confrontation, and getting killed, are very moderately high on this kind of missions. Rank A Invasion, protecting Academia or the Royal City from invasions, the assassination of powerful people, covert operations of high risk, are A Rank. The risk of death on these missions are extremely high. Rank S These missions tend to be urgent missions of great danger or matters of world importance. They range from assassination of people of world importance, to performing actions that could turn a situation upside down for a large faction or even Country, these missions tend to be almost impossible to be done and thus are extremely rare. Failure of such mission will usually mean death to those who have taken up the mission. Rank SS These missions, called "Impossible Missions", are things that need doing that sound reasonable, but are clearly outlined as unlikely to be completed. These are missions involving threats or dangers that could endanger the whole world if left unattended. There are those who consider themselves protectors of the greater world as a whole who will look specifically for these kinds of missions, as these individuals will stake their lives to protect people from these threats. These missions are only handed out by the Royal Council, with the disclaimer that most (if not all) who set out for the mission will probably die. Succeeding at a mission like this cannot be done by any one person, and those attempting it must perform a series of tests to prove they aren't just lambs being sent to the slaughter; failure of any part of these tests will prevent you from taking the mission, and the specifics of said mission will never be seen by you. None may not see these missions without authorization, and if you meet all criteria, view the contents of the Objectives and refuse the mission, you may face Exile or worse. Warning It's better to err on the side of caution for risky missions, both in accepting them, AND in performing them. You don't want to wind up dead, after all. It also helps to travel in parties of multiple people, though you then have to split the reward(s) with them.... if it's a dangerous one, you might prefer to split the reward with others than die! Rankings These are the rankings for individuals who are regular Bounty and Mission takers.